Conventionally, absorbent articles for pet animal used to be put on the body of pet animal such as dog or cat is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article for pet animal having a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction and including an absorbent panel having a ventral region, a dorsal region, an intermediate region extending between the dorsal region and the ventral region, a liquid-permeable internal sheet, a liquid-impermeable external sheet and an absorbent core interposed between the interior and exterior sheets, and connector tape means to connect the ventral region with the dorsal region. In addition, elastic elements are arranged on the outer sides in the longitudinal direction of front and rear end edges of the absorbent core so that these elastic elements may be stretch and contract at least in the transverse direction.